La nueva forma de vida perfecta
by LightBell
Summary: Eggman a creado un nuevo ser y esta obsecionado con el,un nuevo ennemigo se presentará ante Sonic,o tal vez sea chica,una amistad se funda con Shadow y una joven can con la misma historia que Blanca...


La nueva forma de vida perfecta

Parte 1

En un lugar (ya conocido por todos), la base de Eggman.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA –una horrible risa de maldad se escuchaba en ese lugar.

Un hombre con una figura huevuna intentaba atacar aun erizo de pelaje negro con franjas rojas y ojos color sangre con su ultimo invento, nadie salvo ellos sabia como terminaron así pero no pudiendo resistir mas el erizo dio su ultimo ataque. Una bola de poder arraso con el robot dejándolo muy dañado aunque no lo suficiente.

-Bien Shadow, nunca pensé acabarías tan pronto en cansarte.-

-Ni creas que aun he terminado, Eggman- respondió el erizo, aunque no cumpliendo con lo dicho se desplomo en el suelo, sus heridas mancharon el piso y varios moretones destacaron en su rostro.

El robot tomo al erizo con uno de sus brazos y del otro restante saco una jeringa.

-¿Piensa matarme así acaso?-pregunto Shadow entreabriendo sus ojos y mirando el objeto puntiagudo.

Cuando la jeringa llego a su cuerpo absorbió un poco de su sangre, cuando hubo terminado boto al erizo como si fuera un trapo a un agujero.

-Adiós Shadow- fue lo último que escucho mientras caía pesadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una luz azul se veía por un una pequeña pradera, junto a el iba un zorro volando con sus dos colas.

-Estas caminatas matutinas me gustan- dijo el erizo azul – Eh! Tails, te estas quedando atrás, vamos.

-Pero Sonic, tu eres mas rápido que yo, además hace un buen tiempo que corremos sin parar ¿por qué no descansamos un poco?-dijo el zorro jadeando de cansancio.

.-OK, Tails.

Se echaron un rato a descansar mientras que Sonic se disponía a dormir Tails saco una laptop y se ponía a investigar unos archivos .Pasaron pocos minutos así hasta que dos voces femeninas se escucharon no muy cerca. Sonic ya sabia de quien eran y suspirando

se levanto pesadamente y su mente solo quería irse de ahí.

-OH, Sonic, mi amado Sonic, quiero tenerte en mis brazos- una eriza de color rosa se lanzo hacia Sonic y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Amy, no me dejas respirar- dijo un erizo muy apachurrado.

-Te amo Sonic- no haciendo caso a lo que dijo le tomo de las manos a Sonic sin dejar de abrazarlo-Cásate conmigo.

Y se cerrando los ojos imaginando platónicamente que el accedería y la besaría por lo que puso sus labios hacia delante. Pero de una sacudida el erizo azul corrió lejos de ella. Amy un poco abrumada se cayó por la sacudida y su cara puso tristeza.

-Amy tal vez el Sr. Sonic querría algo de espacio y por eso hizo eso-dijo una pequeña conejita mostaza.

-Chao-asintió un pequeño chao que estaba a su lado.

-Pero no tenia que irse para eso- respondió la eriza rosa con un leve enfado.

-Amy tu sabes que siempre es así- dijo Tails

-¡¡¡Quieres decir que Sonic no me quiere!!!-trono la eriza y sacando su martillo le obligo a negarlo.

-Amy, no-dijo la conejita impidiendo que lastimara al zorrito quien estaba muy asustado al ver la cara de Amy.

-No, Cream, esto es un asunto entre Tails y yo.

-No creo que la violencia haga que el Sr. Sonic venga aquí-

-Tienes razón mejor vamos de compras talvez me relaje un poco.

Y así se fueron dejando perplejo al joven zorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Base de Eggman)Una joven murciélago indagaba por unos pasillos buscando al parecer algo demasiado importante como para no pensar en una joya.

-_"Mmm....que será aquello que los del G.U.N querrán que investigue." _Pensó la murciélago llamada Rouge.

En ese mismo instante sintió la presencia de alguien, supuso que era Eggman y se escondió arriba de un conducto de aire. Vio como Eggman se dirigía a una puerta camuflada y ponía un código que en ese momento apareció de la nada, al terminar la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un pasillo a oscuras.

Rouge cuando bajo y se aseguro de que nadie la viera siguió los mismos movimientos que el doctor. Al entrar al pasillo se quedo estupefacta con la imagen, habían una cámara no muy grande en la que se encontraba al parecer una criatura la mas hermosa que haya visto (incluso mas que sus joyas) parecía que su piel estaba forrada de pétalos de rosas blancas, sus ojos estaban delicadamente cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, y sintió que una pureza invadía el cuarto, hasta que una voz la hizo volver de a si misma.

-Como supuse, ¿la curiosidad te mata por saber que es?- la voz maliciosa del hombre huevo se acercaba mas a la murciélago.

-¡¡¡EGGMAN!!!

-Vivito y coleando-

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Rouge.

-Un experimento mío, sorprendida, eh?

-Tal vez, pero…-no pudiendo terminar.

-Ella murió no mucho de este tiempo y por ahora ella será…-aclaró Eggman.

-La nueva forma de vida perfecta…

Continuara…


End file.
